


Certainty

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape has good taste in his request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Master and the Wolf 30-minute Challenge 6: Snape did kill Dumbledore and is now a favourite of Voldemort. He can ask for anything under the sun and moon, literally.

Oh yes, he was certain of what he wanted. Severus Snape lounged in the high-backed chair, drumming his fingers repeatedly on the arm of the chair as he waited. The sound of footsteps and rattling chains met his ears. He licked his lips and turned in his seat. He swung his legs over the arm, pretending to examine his boots.

In walked a Death Eater, whose name Snape knew but did his very best not to use. “You can just leave that there,” Snape commanded. Dismissively he waved his hand, but kept his eyes on the blurry reflection of his boots. Perhaps his next request would involve a shining. When he sensed no movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked over.

The man was lingering with uncertainty, his hand on the end of a chain. Snape glared the sort of glare that would turn his students cold. Who knew that his years of teaching at Hogwarts were good for so much? The Death Eater shifted from one foot to the other. “Are you certain you want this?” Snape chased the man out with a more intense glare and the movement of his hand towards his wand.

Snape hopped up from his chair the moment the door to the basement chamber was closed behind the man. He walked over and squatted down beside Remus Lupin.

The half-breed, half-blood was down on the stone floor on all fours. He was bound at the ankles and the wrists with heavy metal cuffs. Chains connected his four limbs, but were also wrapped around his neck and the shaft of his cock. Apart from the cold links of metal about him, Remus was naked.

Snape smiled at that, but frowned at the rest of him. There were scrapes and scratches of all sorts, but mostly there were bruises where he’d been kicked or beaten into submission. Whether the majority of injuries had occurred when Remus was in wolf form or human form, Snape didn’t know, but Remus had been there days and it could easily have been both.

Snape squatted down in front of the man, black robes pooling around him gracefully. “I cannot tell you how much I have looked forward to this moment with you, Remus.”

With the heavy restraints still in place, Remus could not lift his head, but he did cast his eyes upward. “Severus!” It fell somewhere between a groan and a plea. Snape was unmoved by it.

The wizard pulled out his wand and tapped it against Remus’ bare, scratched and scarred back. The tip of the dark wand was directed onward, sliding across the skin to Remus’ arse. The cheeks were already flushed red around the bruises, and Remus whimpered helplessly as the wand made the tiniest of advances between his arsecheeks. He shivered when it continued on its path, grazing down the back of one thigh and then up the other. It was a swift movement under Remus, touching his chest, ending up at his chin. “First,” Snape declared loudly. “I will have you. I will take you and ravish you and fuck you until my name is the only word left in your vocabulary. Then, and only then, will you be allowed to die. I will not make it quick, Lupin. I will double the pain your kind inflicted upon you when the pack discovered your true intentions. And I will leave no doubt in your mind regarding whose side you should be on.”

Snape leaned closer and took Remus’ mouth over with a full, hungry kiss. Then he pulled his wand back and gave it a violent swish. “How was that?” he asked, his voice so soft that only Remus’ heightened sense of hearing could have detected it. Remus nodded and winced as that put strain on his bonds. Snape undid those at once and reached out immediately to catch Remus before he collapsed onto the chains with relief. Remus was warm- burning hot, actually- against him, and he felt the body pulse with a strong, fast heartbeat. For a moment, Snape toyed with the notion of one quick fuck. “Did the healing spell work at all?” To the naked eye, the spots Snape had touched with his wand still looked as bad, but Remus nodded again quite emphatically and Snape shared in the sense of relief.

“Take a few moments to find your strength,” Snape told him, gently stroking the graying brown hair. He nudged the chains where they lay and moaned out loud. “That’s it! Take it all, you bitch!” Then he dropped back down to a whisper. “I have Harry’s invisibility cloak ready for you, if you think you can stand.” Then he shouted some other horrible thing out.

If it meant leaving the lair where he’d been held captive for a week, Remus seemed certain that he would be able to not only stand but tap dance if necessary. He communicated as much by gripping Snape’s robes and pulling himself from all fours onto his knees. Snape could not resist yelling something about Remus being on his knees now, and Remus smiled at him. “You’re sure about this, Severus?”

Once the Death Eaters discovered Lupin was gone, there would be no turning back. Given another few days, they might have been able to work something out but Snape knew they didn’t have that long.  Snape kissed the top of Remus’ head with complete certainty.


End file.
